Souvenirs du passé
by Jill Valentine1
Summary: **Chap 2**!C'est la fic qui précède La fille des diaments.Comme ça vous verrez comment les couples,dans mon autre fic se sont formé.Aller,cliquez sur cette fic je sais que vous voulez la lire!On va au chemin de traverse!Venez lire et reviewez svp!!
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde!!!!!!!! Bon c'est ma deuxième fic et j'espère qu'elle sera aussi bien que La fille des diaments et qu'elle vous plaira! C'est dans le temps de Lily et de James mais, avec les personnages qu'il y a dans mon autre fic. J'ai inventé cette histoire et j'ai créé la plupart des personnages avec ma best. J'espère que les conneries qu'on a inventé toutes les deux vous plairont! Je vous laisse une liste des personnages de cette fic pour ne pas mélanger ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon autre fic.   
  
Bonne lecture!!!  
  
  
  
Harold Potter (père de James)  
  
Circée Dumbledore/Potter (mère de James, fille de Dumbledore)  
  
Steven Black (père de Sirius)  
  
Maeve Stylsen/Black (mère de Sirius)  
  
Sarah Black (soeur de Sirius)  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans les autres chapitres il y aura de nouveaux personnages que j'ajouterai dans la liste!!!  
  
Bonne lecture ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le 3 Décembre 1960, une femme nommée Circée Dumbledore, donnait naissance à un bébé. Elle allait encore à Poudlard, elle était en sixième année. Son amie Maeve était avec elle. Maeve tenait dans ses bras, son bébé de 3 ans qu'elle avait appelé Sarah et qu'elle avait eu en troisième année.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le bébé de Circée était là, dans ses bras. Elle le regardait tout en lui caressant la joue. Le père du bébé, Harold Potter était juste à coté d'elle et regardait son bébé. Quand le petit ouvrit ses yeux, Harold dit d'un air heureux:  
  
-Il a tes yeux.   
  
-Oui. C'est le plus beau bébé du monde!  
  
-Comment veux-tu l'appeller?  
  
-...James?  
  
-Ouais, James Potter.  
  
Sissi le regarda et lui sourit amoureusement et lui dit:  
  
-James Harold Potter!   
  
Harold sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.   
  
Quelques semaines plus tard, le 16 Décembre, ce fut Maeve qui accoucha d'un bébé qu'elle appela, Sirius Black. En l'honneur de leur premier baiser entre elle et Steven. Qui s'était passé lors d'une promenade dans le parc de l'école à 3:00 du matin, ils avait observé cette étoile.   
  
Même avec leur enfants, Les deux couples continuèrent leurs études. Il pouvait remercier les parents de Circée pour les avoir aidé à passer à travers ces problèmes. Après avoir terminé leurs études, ils se marièrent et Harold devint Ministre de la magie, Circée travaillait à la maison. Elle était la secrétaire de Harold. Steven travaillait dans la fabrication des balai. Et Meave restait à la maison pour s'occuper de Sarah, Sirius et de James.   
  
3 ans après leur graduation...  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Enfance  
  
  
  
-James, réveille toi! Dit Circés Potter, la mère de James.  
  
-Veux pas! Suis fatiguée.   
  
-Jajames! Tu veux venir faire un tour de balai avec papa? Demanda Harold qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.  
  
James se réveilla avec un air tout enjoué.  
  
-Oh non Harold, pas à quatre ans franchement! Il n'ira pas sur ton balai!   
  
Mais il était trop tard, James courrait vers son père et embarqua sur son balai.  
  
-Mais non Sissi, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y faire attention!  
  
Harold enfourcha son balai sur lequel était déjà assit Jajames. Il quitta le sol de cinq centimètres et sortit dehors par la fenêtre. Sissi sortit sur le balon en courrant. Elle regardait tout ce que faisait Harold avec James.  
  
-Harold arrête c'est trop dangeureux! Il va tomber! Je t'en pris Harold! Ammène le ici!  
  
Harold vola doucement vers Sissi. Quand il fut assez près, la jeune femme de 19 ans prit son bébé dans ses bras. James embrassa sa mère, descendit de ses bras et sortit de la maison. Il courrait vers la maison en face. Il entra sans cogner et alla vers la cuisine!  
  
-Salut Maeve!  
  
-James! Dit la femme d'a peu près le même âge que Sissi. Ça va mon p'tit chéri! Dit-elle en serrant James contre elle.  
  
-Il est où Sirius?  
  
-Il est en haut dans sa chambre.  
  
-Merci!  
  
James monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de Sarah, la soeur de Sirius.  
  
-SARAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria James en sautant dans les bras de la petite fille de 7 ans.   
  
-James!!! Ça va? Tu ne vas pas voir Sirius?  
  
-Après!!  
  
James serrait Sarah très fort dans ses bras et il lui donna un bec sur la joue avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans celle de Sirius   
  
Celui-ci était encore en train de dormir. James embarqua sur le lit de Sirius et essaya de le réveiller. Un peu plus tard, ce fut Remus qui entra dans la chambre de Sirius.  
  
-Allo James!  
  
-Allo Remus. Vient m'aider à réveiller Sirius!  
  
Remus embarqua sur le lit juste à coté de Sirius.   
  
-Faut lui boucher le nez, ça marche tout le temps. Dit Remus en faisant ce qu'il venait de dire!  
  
Sirius se réveilla et dit en se frottant les yeux:  
  
-Quoi, qu'est-c'qu'y a?  
  
-Hey Sirius, tu viens on va aller se baigner chez Jajames!  
  
-Ouais ouais, veux juste, prendre mes trucs.  
  
7 ans plus tard...  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Pour l'instant c'est ça!! ^_^!!! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!  
Si je dois la continuer ^_^, ou si elle est tellement poche que je dois l'effacer v_v  
  
Laissez moi beaucoup de review svp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bye bye  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sonya 


	2. La lettre et le chemin de traverse

Allo!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon voilà le 2 chapitre qui est un peu mieux que le premier je crois. En tout cas vous me donnez votre avis en review (svp!!). J'espère que j'en aurai assez pour ne pas me décourager et arrêter de l'écrire parce que tantôt, j'ai fais la supprimer cette histoire v_v mais me suis retenue ^_^.  
  
Bon et bien, bonne lecture et je vous laisse une autre liste des persos parce qu'il y en a 2 nouveaux!  
  
  
  
  
Harold Potter (père de James)  
  
Circée (Sissi) Potter (mère de James)  
  
Meave Black (mère de Sirius)  
  
Steven Black (père de Sirius)  
  
Mary Devon (amie de Lily)  
  
Aggy Cout (amie de Lily)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
La lettre et le chemin de traverse  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-James, réveille toi imbécile! Debout!  
  
-Pourquoi? Dit James à Sirius qui était venu le réveiller si gentiment.   
  
-Regarde!!!!  
  
-C'est ce truc?  
  
  
James prit la lettre que son meilleur ami lui donnait. Il la prit et à chaque ligne qu'il lisait, il avait l'air encore plus heureux! Msis à la dernière ligne, il eu l'ai le plus bête du monde.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'ammener des balais?????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
-Ouais, c'est triste...  
  
-Je me révolte!   
  
-Ah ouais et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour te révolter Jamesie! Dit Remus qui venait d'entrer.  
  
-Je vais........aller prendre mon p'tit déjeuner!  
  
-WOW James tu es un vrai rebel! Dit Sirius en faisant le con et en le suivant vers la cuisine!  
  
-C'est quand qu'on va aller au chemin de traverse maman? Demanda James.  
  
-Quand tu veux.   
  
-Dans une semaine?  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Maman, je peux ammenner un bal-  
  
-Non  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que c'est non, tu n'a pas le droit!  
  
Une semaine plus tard, devant le chaudron baveur, dans le monde des Moldus:  
  
-Lily, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas une blague?  
  
-Oui maman, je suis une sorcière j'te l'dis!   
  
-Tu m'appelle si il y a un problème?  
  
-Oui aller maman va-t-en tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous!  
  
-Ah ouais, bon d'accord, bye ma chérie.  
  
Sa mère s'en alla pendant que Lily entra dans le chaudron baveur.  
  
-Excusez-moi? Dit-elle au barman.   
  
-Oui?  
  
-Vous pouvez me dire où se trouve le chemin de traverse s'il vous plait?  
  
-Oui oui.  
  
Il l'ammena devant un grand mur de brique, il prit sa baguette et toucha à quelque une d'entre elles dans un certain ordre. Ensuite les brique se mirent à bouger et Lily pouvait maintenant entrer au chemin de traverse. Elle prit les parchemins qu'elle avait reçu il y a de ça, 3 semaines. Elle entra dans un endroit ou plusieurs femmes étaient en train de mesurer des enfants soit, de son âge ou plus vieux. Elle se promena un peu dans le magasin en attendant que son tour de se faire mesurer vienne. Elle vit une fille aux cheveux longs, noirs et ondulés en train d'essayer de coudre sa robe plus courte qu'elle ne l'était déjà O_O.  
  
-Salut. Dit Lily en s'approchant d'elle  
  
La fille sursauta et laissa tomber toutes ses affaires par terre.Elle tourna la tête vers elle et se leva.  
  
-Hum...Salut.......on se connait?  
  
-Non, c'est quoi ton nom?  
  
-Mary Devon et toi?  
  
-Lily Evans. Désolée. Dit-elle en s'approchant pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires.   
  
-Je t'ai jamais vu, t'es une fille de moldu?  
  
-Moldu?  
  
-Personne sans pouvoirs magiques.  
  
-Ouais. Tu sais c'est où Fleury et Bott? Demanda Lily d'un air pas trop sûre.  
  
-Veux-tu acheter tes fournitures scolaire avec moi? Ce seras moins compliqué comme ça.   
  
-Oui, merci c'est gentil!   
  
-Ben c'est corect, aller tu viens! Dit-elle en prennant ses affaires par terre.  
  
-Je peux te demander quelque chose Mary?  
  
-Ouais  
  
-Que faisais-tu avec ta robe?  
  
-Viens on va aller s'acheter des baguettes!   
  
Quand elles sortirent, une fille aux cheveux blonds avec un air un peu appeuré arriva avec sa baguette et dit:  
  
-Hey Mary, fais attention, ils ont inventé un nouveau sort et j'te dis, ça fait chier de se le faire jeter.   
  
Aggy ouvrit sa cape pour que Mary puisse voir son corps.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Mary.  
  
-Regarde bien, je disparais...  
  
Mary la regarda avec de gros yeux.  
  
-Je serai disparue dans une demie-heure.   
  
-Oh les cons........Ah ouais au fait, Aggy j'te présente Lily!  
  
-Ah salut! Dit Aggy avec un air enjoué.  
  
-Euh...salut. Dit Lily d'un air pas trop sûre.  
  
-T'inquiète pas, j'vais pas mourir. J'vais juste disparaitre! Dit Aggy avec le gros smile.   
  
-Ça c'est c'que tu crois! Dit une voix masculine.  
  
Elles cherchèrent la personne à qui appartenait cette voix mais il n'y avait personne autour.   
  
-Bon ça va hein, tu peux réapparaitre! Dit Mary d'un air tannée.  
  
-Bah, non, j'suis tout nu.   
  
Lily, Mary et Aggy avaient eu toutes les deux le réflexe de s'éloigner de l'endroit d'où venait la voix.   
  
-Tu viens au chemin de traverse tout nu??? Dit Aggy.   
  
-Ben j'suis invisible, si je m'étais habillé, tu verrais des vêtements flotter dans les airs comme ça.   
  
-T'es vraiment con. Dit Mary.  
  
-Peut-être mais ton amie va finir comme moi!  
  
-QUOI?????????? Cria Aggy.  
  
-Ben ouais, tu vas disparaitre et quand tu seras disparue, tes vêtements vont tomber par terre et tu seras toute nue, et vu que James s'est arrangé pour que la durée dans laquelle tu vas être invisible soit limitée, ben...tu peux te retrouver toute nue à n'importe quel moment en plein milieu du chemin de traverse.   
  
-O_O (ça c'était la face de Aggy)   
  
-T'es un homme mort! Dit Mary.   
  
-Bof, peut-être, mais pas maintenant ma chérie.  
  
-Tu m'appelles encore comme ça et j'te tue pour de vrai. Dit Mary en montrant les poigts.   
  
-J'espère qu'avant de mourir je pourrai m'amuser. Dit le gars en caressant Mary à un endroit que je préfère garder à l'anonyme. C'est qui elle? Demanda-t-il en regardant Lily.  
  
-Elle s'appelle Lily. Répondit Aggy.   
  
-SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria un gars avec les cheveux en bataille et des lunettes rondes.  
  
Il était accompagné d'un autre gars aux cheveux châtains clairs qui tenait un gros sac.   
  
-Bon moi je vais devoir y aller. Dit le gars invisible.  
  
-AH! Cria Mary en sursautant.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Lily.  
  
-Il m'a pogné l'cul...  
  
Elles virent les deux gars donner le gros sac au gars invisible et le sac s'en allait vers un endroit où il n'y avait personne. Cinq minutes plus tard, un gars aux cheveux longs noirs et les yeux noirs aussi alla vers les deux autres. Il parlaient de quelque chose qui les faisait rire et le gars aux lunettes les regardait souvent.   
  
-Mary...Lily...Dit Aggy avec un air anxieux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce'qui...  
  
Mary regarda Aggy avec de gros yeux O_O. Les jambes et les bras de Aggy étaient disparus.  
  
-Oh merde. Dit Mary en enlevant sa cape et en la mettant sur le dos de Aggy pour la cacher.   
  
Sirius avait eu un sourire très interessé quand il avait vu Mary enlever sa cape. Disons qu'il aimait sa façon de s'habiller.   
  
-C'est qui eux? Demanda Lily en les regardant.   
  
-Eux ce sont les Maraudeurs. Dit Mary. Celui avec des lunettes c'est James, celui avec les cheveux longs, c'est Sirius, et l'autre, c'est Remus.   
  
-Tu as l'air de plaire à Sirius! Dit Lily.  
  
-C'est un con! Dit Mary. Il ne pense qu'au sexe!  
  
-Beuh ouais beuh ouais! Dit Aggy en regardant Mary d'un air, "ment pas toi sinon..."  
  
-Bon d'accord, il est peut-être beau mais c'est tout!  
  
Lily et Aggy se jetèrent des regards désespérés et tout d'un coup, Aggy disparut completement et tous ses vêtements tombèrent par terre.   
  
-AH J'SUIS TOUTE NUE! Dit Aggy l'air paniquée.   
  
-Ben calme toi, on te vois pas! Dit Lily l'air calme.  
  
-Ouais mais moi je me vois!  
  
-Tu ne t'es jamais vue toute nue?  
  
-Ben oui, mais ya des choses plus interessantes à regarder, et j'ai l'imprétion que tout le monde me voit! Et en plus Sirius a dit que je peux redevenir visible n'importe quand!  
  
-Maudite chanceuse! Dit Mary en souriant.  
  
-...  
  
-Bon ok, je garde ma cape dans mes mains et quand t'apparait, je te la met sur le dos. Et reste près de moi! Dit Mary avec toujours le même sourire.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Miss Tambora: Ouais c'est Lily ma best!! Toi c tu Fantarola?? Beuh?? Tu penses vraiment que je vais laisser tomber la fille des diaments pour cette fic? JAMAIS!! Je suis prête à effacer celle là pour La fille des diaments! Ouais Circée DUMBLEDORE! Maintenant tu sais c qui son père et pour sa mère je sais aps si tu sais! Devine! T *trauma* à cause de Jajames! Mais yest cool Jajames lol, Jamesie ça fait tu debbord? Beuh t'aime tu Sirius? Ben j'veux dire comment il se comporte avec Mary!! lol merci beaucoup pour la review ma Miss' préférée lol  
  
Fantarola: Non t la 2!! C Marie la première niak niak!! De rien pour la liste. Pettigrow...j'ai même pas envie de le faire apparaitre là dedans.........merci pour la review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marie: ^_^ merci beaucoup pour venir m'encourager c'est super fin!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
